


So if you wanna piss of your parents

by cbchannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are producers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Bang Chan, Bang Chan best boy, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Inspired by Music, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Felix is a Panicked Gay (Stray Kids), Long Hair, M/M, Roommates, Song Lyrics, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, Top Bang Chan, homophobic parents, kind of, not really - Freeform, they fuck lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbchannie/pseuds/cbchannie
Summary: When they pulled apart they were both breathless, red lips and rosy cheeks, Felix couldn't even focus when chan had leaned in again capturing his lips once again. A noise from Felix's phone made them pull apart and as he looked towards his phone, he saw that his mom had hung up. "She doesn't like me, does she?", Chan asked as he stared at Felix's phone.Or Felix is whipped for a certain Aussie with long hair and tatoosInspired by Anabor's 18
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68
Collections: chanlix's playlist





	So if you wanna piss of your parents

_ So if you wanna piss of _

_ your parents, date me to scare them _

_ show them you're all grown up _

It all started in summer break before Felix's first year of high school when his friends asked him what his type was. And Felix had absolutely no clue what attracted him, yes sure he found a lot of people pretty and beautiful, but none of them attracted him.

That wasn't until the second day of high school, he just started his freshman year and was still all excited and giggly, when Felix bumped into a senior named Jaebeom, how he later found out. The latter was a lot taller than him, wide shoulders, and dear god, long dark brown hair. Something in Felix just snapped as he saw him walk off, his ponytail still in sight.

Felix was absolutely puzzled. Later that night he went on Pinterest searching for guys with long hair, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw some random pretty boy popping up on his phone screen.

Of course Felix had no chance with jaebeom, he was also way to old for him and gratuated without ever talking to Felix besides the encounter on Felix's second day that wasn't more than a small sorry. 

In his second year he met Hyunjin. Hyunjin was a very sweet human being, always had a smile left for Felix and a helping hand when he needed one. Sure Felix thought he was pretty, breathtaking indeed, everybody did in fact, but it just didn't click with Felix's mindset. 

Until his third year Hyunjin came back with long blond hair leaving Felix a complete stuttering mess. In all the years of now being friends with Hyunjin, they still never dated, once for the fact that Hyunjin didn't like him in that way and second because something was missing the more time Felix spend on thinking about his feelings.

College was the part of his life where Felix finally wanted to date one of these long haired guys, in senior year a few girls approached him, even guys, but he all had to turn them down with an apologetic smile and a deep bow. But it seemed like his whole college wasn't offering what he searched for, besides Hyunjin. And if that wasn't already enough he was now in an unknown country, speaking another language, just because he wanted to see Hyunjin's home country and absolutely needed to do something with his life. He also would have gone crazy any time soon.

"And did anyone catch your eyes so far?" Hyunjin asked after they finally settled into their dorm room. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips "No, not even a single one in the opening ceremony. I really set my expectation to high", another heavy sigh left his lips. "Maybe I should start looking for something else that attracts me", Felix hummed starring at the ceiling.

Hyunjin hummed in agreement slightly shifting on his bed. "What are you implying on? Like piercings? Broad shoulders? Oh my god... SPAGHETTI NOODLES?", Hyunjin gasped loud and started laughing afterwards.

"Noo I don't want to date a spaghetti noodle, besides you should know that broad shoulders are THE thing for me", felix grundet, his face now pressed against his pillow, until a knock let him look up.

"I'll go", hyunjin said and opening the door.

From his position on the bed Felix could almost see nothing of the boy that just knocked on their door but what he saw was stunning. 

The male standing in front of Hyunjin was definitely older than both of them but more like his own height. From his hand down to his arm, or what he could see from it hidden underneath a black hoodie, were tatoos inked on the male's skin while he wore rings on his fingers and thin chains were going down from each of it to his wrist. And oh yes Felix already wanted to be choked by this hands. 

But if that wasn't already enough, that stranger, really hot stranger, had long hair, not exactly long but a mullet played around his neck and a small ponytail was seen as he looked to the left. Felix was starring, he kind of knew it somewhere deep in his head, he knew that he was starring, he didn't even realise that the other male looked at him now too, only when hyunjin waved a hand in front of his face, daring to almost slap him. 

"Yah! Why are you slapping me?", Felix shot right after he came back to his senses. "I'm trying to introduce you to someone", hyunjin said his head tilted to the hot stranger. 

"Uhm... yeah.. hi I'm chan or chris, whatever you like, I'm something like a coordinator for our new students and for this dorm section", the other male, or chris smiled. Felix swore he died right on the spot when he smiled, at least it felt like his whole world stopped around him. 

"Felix!", A hand came in contact with his head and a short but sharp pain made it's way across it. "I-I'm sorry, hi I'm Felix", he stuttered hiding his face in his hands.

"Okay nice to meet you Felix, I'll get going now actually but if you have any questions, or need anything, ask me please I'm located in dorm room 520", the other male smiled again before disappearing in the hallway again.

"Hyunjin. Have you seen that boy?!", Felix asked completely utterly in shock.

"Yes I did I have eyes you know. And almost everyone has the ability to see with them", hyunjin spat and Felix pouted.

"Leave me alone, he was just so hot", a long and dramatic sigh escaped his lips as he fell back on his bed. "I think I've never seen someone so beautiful in my whole life"

"I feel kinda offended now", Hyunjin said and threw his pillow in Felix's face.

"Heyy!! I was imagining his face on the ceiling. And what can I say, he's just so hot, you know when in romance movies or dramas the time stops when you see someone beautiful? It felt exactly like that when I saw him", Felix rambled and blushed afterwards by the thought of the older male.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get his number", hyunjin mumbled.

"That's a great idea! I'll do that! See you", Felix giggled and stormed out of their shared room.

The hallway was busy and while giggling like a preschooler he bumped in tons of people not looking where he was about to walk. "Oi, little one can you start looking at where you walking", some guy shouted and shoved him into a wall. 

"Leave him alone", a voice interrupted the both of them making Felix turn around. Oh dear from close up chan looked even better.

"Whatever you say Bang", with one last sharp look the boy turned around and went into a random room.

"Sorry 'bout him, he's kind of annoying and always causes trouble on the first day, and actually everyday so yeah, make sure to stay away from him", chan smiled squeezing Felix shoulder lightly.

"okay, I'll make sure"

"By the way is there anything you needed or?", chan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah I actually I wanted to ask you something", felix mumbled trying to think of something to ask him.

"okay great, let's go to my room, I have probably everything you need there", chan patted his back and started walking towards the staircase.

As they both arrived at chan's room (hehe) a bunch of students were waiting infront of it, going all wild when they saw chan. Most of it were girls, in very short skirts and tops that barely covered their upper body. "I'm sorry girls, but I have some really important business to do please don't bother alright?", Chan asked and they all agreed giggling before they all left the door.

"Wow you have a lot of admirer", felix watched the girls head down the stairs until only a further giggle was heard. "Yeah, kind of exhausting, sorry", chan laughed as he opened the door and let Felix in. 

"Please take a seat, so what do you need?", he gestured to a chair in front of a large desk before taking place on the other side. "Uhm I wanted to know if... there's like any specific rules I need to know? Or if I can get a print from it, because like I'm really forgetful sometimes", he mumbled sounding unsure of himself.

"Rules? Like a few nothing serious, like stay in your rooms from 12am till 5am , the main doors are locked at 11pm, stuff like this. But yeah sure I can send it to you if you'd like, so that you won't loose it?", chan asked while he clicked on random stuff on his laptop.

"Yes please thank you" 

"okay, can I have your number or email, whatever you'd like?", Felix nodded quickly pulling out his phone and handing it to chan. Chan quickly tipped in his contact and send himself a message. "I'll send you everything today, anything else you need?"

"Ah yeah, I'm not really good at Korean, is there like anyone who could help me?", Felix had no clue how he even made it so far in this conversation with knowing only basic Korean and a few other things.

"If you tell me your native language, I can search someone for you", chan offered and Felix nodded quickly. "English"

"Ahh,  it would have been easier this way wouldn't it?",  Chan smiled, perfect English coming out of his mouth,

" You speak English?! ", A shocked gasp came out of his mouth but quickly slamming it shut. " Sorry I didn't want to sound so rude "

" It's fine really, and yeah I grew up in Sydney just came here after I finished high school ", chan explained and felix nodded before his brain worked again. " Wait Sydney? I'm from Sydney too! ", Felix happily exclaimed a big smile now spread on his face. 

"You know I could teach you Korean, I mean we're both aussies and it would make things easier, only if you want to of course ", chan smiled at him and who was Felix to say no to that, besides the fact that Chan looked like some god straight out of a greek mythology, so he agreed with a happy grin.

It was two months after college offically started, hyunjin and him shared most of their classes together and met two boys named Jisung and Seungmin in one of them. It turned out that Jisung was best friends with chan since almost forever, as they met when chan visited Korea when he was seven. Same went with Changbin the third part of their trio, Felix also later found out that all three of them majored in music production and had a SoundCloud where they uploaded a few of their songs.

Chan visited Felix every two days, if it was for studying Korean or just hanging out. His hair got longer and Felix was absolutely whipped for him. He made it quite obvious, always starring at him when chan didn't look or the way he squealed at his phone when chan texted him. 

Felix was absolutely sure that he was so in love with chan that nothing, really nothing, could make him love chan more than he already did. But he thought wrong, when Felix saw chan the first time in a tanktop, as he paid the older a late night studiovisit, he swore he heard the choir bells ring. 

Both of his arms were covered in tattoos and he saw a few even peeking up on his neck, a dragon was clearly seen from going to his shoulder over his neck up to his ear. How he hadn't noticed that until now was a big mystery but chan always used to grow his hair out and it always hung in front of his ear. "Oh hi lix!", had he greeted with a bright smile playing around his lips. He probably had looked like an absolute dumbtruck as he stood there starring, almost scanning Chan's arms like some security check up. 

"Oh it's your first time seeing them right?", Chan had asked as he catched Felix starring. "Uhm yeah, it kind of shocked me, I mean I know you had them but I've never seen them before, so yeah", he mumbled and walked up to chan to trace his finger over the line of the tatoos.

"I like them, they suit you", Felix had said. 

"Okay one last checkup and then you're good to go", chan sat there with a Korean textbook in his hands skipping through the pages. "Fineee", Felix sighed scooping over with his chair so that he sat right in front of the other male. Before Chan could even ask the first question his phone started ringing and he sent the older an apologetic smile.

"Hey mom! What's up", he answered her and was immediately greeted with a mocking voice. "What's up you ask? Felix you haven't been calling for over two weeks now- wait is it because of that chan guy? Are you still mad?", His mom asked and Felix rolled his eyes. "Yes it is, there's nothing to be worried about, I told you already", chan sent him an questioning look but felix only shook his head as response.

"Yeah yeah, can we at least video call, I haven't seen you in so long?", she asked and Felix fought with himself for a second, but he was going to drive his mom crazy.

"Okay, wait I'll call you", he said before switching to video call. Felix made sure that he was exactly positioned that his mom would see chan as soon as she picked up the call. 

For many reasons he knew that she'd probably be mad for weeks after that, but it was worth it for him. His mom had absolutely no right to criticize Chan for anything he didn't even do just because he looked the way he looked. She thought that he was a punk, that he smoked weed and drank alcohol every free second he could get and when Felix told her that Chan actually was the coordinator for the new students she only laughed and added a 'yeah sure'. 

"Hey Lixie sweetheart, you look great!", an excited voice came through his speakers bringing him back to reality. "Hey mom, you too thank-"

"Is it that boy Felix?", his mom interrupted him as he spotted chan sitting on his bed tipping something on his phone.

"Yes that's him, why?", his voice was accompanied by a slight mocking tone and he knew that he crossed the boundaries already. "You wanna say hi to him? Chan!! My mom wants to meet you", before she could even answer Felix called the older boy over. "Oh really? It's my pleasure to meet you Ms. Lee, I'm chan", the older boy greeted her friendly taking a seat behind Felix.

"Hi.. chan it's also my pleasure", Felix knew that she tried everything to keep down any kind of insult towards the other. "How come he's over?", his mom asked her attention back on Felix. 

"Oh I didn't tell you but he's my boyfriend"

It was like his whole life was planted on this card he played. He didn't even know if chan was attracted to men in any kind of way, and neither did he knew that if, if chan was attracted to him in general. So when he leaned over and kissed chan his whole world stopped waiting for chan to do anything, any kind of reaction.

And it seemed like that luck was on his side when chan started moving his lips against his own and placing his hands on Felix's waist. 

Chan was good in everything he did, there was nothing he wasn't good in, maybe in taking compliments but that didn't count, he could swim like a shark and even won trophies from it, could probably run faster than a cheetah and his music was god's work. He even could cook and had the most caring and sweetest personality Felix had ever seen on someone. So it wasn't a surprising that Felix felt on cloud nine when they kissed, chan didn't just look like he could kiss like a god, he could kiss like a god and Felix himself could proof it.

When they pulled apart they were both breathless, red lips and rosy cheeks, Felix couldn't even focus when chan had leaned in again capturing his lips once again. A noise from Felix's phone made them pull apart and as he looked towards his phone, he saw that his mom had hung up. "She doesn't like me, does she?", Chan asked as he stared at Felix's phone.

"Not really no, but I like you so no worries", he smiled at chan who rolled his eyes before leaning in a second time and kissed him. "I like you too lix"

After that day they got together, and in no time, they only told hyunjin, jisung and changbin, the whole college knew of them being a couple. They were probably THAT campus couple everyone knew about, it was the perfect bad boy and cute boy constellation with the difference that chan wasn't bad in any kind of way. Felix felt like he was on cloud nine whenever chan would catch him after a class giving him a quick peck on his his lips or when they were on lunch break and mostly ended up in any kind of empty room making out. 

Once even a professor catched them, the most embarassing thing about it was that they didn't even notice him coming in, still completely drawn into their own world tasting each other's lips. Only when he cleared his throat loudly enough for them to hear, they broke apart. "Please do it somewhere else I have to teach here soon", had he said before sending them out and giving both a warning look. 

"Hey channie!", the younger greeted the older excitedly wobbling over to him and falling in his lap. "Hey baby, what's up?"

"I want to tell you something!!", he said before pulling something out of his bag.

"What's this?", chan asked taking the paper in his hand. "These are our tickets for a flight to Australia!", Felix shouted and a big smile formed on his lips as he saw chan's shocked expression. 

"Our?" 

"Yes our, you really thought I'd let you here all alone while everyone gets to celebrate Christmas with their families?", he pouted and Chan smiled. "Of course not, but baby I already bought a ticket for myself, I wanted to surprise you", Chan said now and Felix's smile dropped. 

"Whaat?! That is so awfully sweet of you, how do I deserve you", a cry left Felix throat as he laid his head on chan's shoulder. 

"Of course you deserve me lix", chan whispered pressing a quick kiss on Felix's cheek. "Our first travel together mmh?", he asked and the younger immediately lit up again. "Yess!! I'm so excited Channie", an excited squeal left his throat before he kissed chan.

"Welcome to my childhood home!", Felix opened the door to his parents house with Chan directly behind him. "It's cute- oh my god look at you being all baby, you were so tinyyy", chan had immediately spotted the baby pictures of Felix hanging in the hallway and stared at them. "Hey stop! It's embarassing", he whined pulling chan into the living room. 

"Are your parents home?", Chan asked as they went to the kitchen after placing their luggage in Felix's old room. "No, luckily, but they'll come someday later. I told them I'm coming but not that you're with me though", Felix said placing a can of some random lemonade infront of him.

"I wasn't expecting you to", chan smiled.

Felix sat next to chan his knees almost touching the other's. "I'm sorry about them. I wish they'd give you a chance", Felix whispered, head hanging low with disappointment. "It's not your fault, it's alright, it's only gonna be a problem when I want to ask you for your hand in marriage", chan squeezed his hands and he looked up with shock. "You wanna marry me someday?", Felix gasped starring at the older boy's face searching for any kind of disapproval. 

"I mean it's a bit too early to talk about it, but if we still be a couple after we finished college and both found a stable job, then I'd ask you", after chan said that felix hugged the older switching right into his lap while doing so. "You're so precious", Felix mumbled head hidden in the older's neck while trying to hold his tears back. 

"I'm not, really I'm not but it makes me happy that you think so", chan pressed a few light kisses on his shoulder making him shiver."We can do something fun before my parents come home", Felix whispered in chan's ear this time making the older shiver in return.

"Oh sure what were you implying on?", chan was teasing, they both knew that very well, his breath was hot against Felix ear and it was already making him weak.

"You know, stuff", Chan hummed before kissing Felix passionately on the lips. It didn't take long for both of them for falling into a steady rhythm of moving lips together in synch and tracing their hands on the others skin. Felix was pressed against chan the older leaving red and purple marks on his neck while a bunch of low moans and a few high pitched whines left his throat. He was enjoying himself way too much, and as the front doors was opened and his mom shouted his name wondering where he was, he couldn't help but feeling his dick twitch in his sweatpants. 

"In the dining room mom!", he shouted before Chan shoved him against the table and it was moved a few centimetres from the sudden pressure and Felix moaned so loud from the sudden tension as his back pressed against the tabletop. 

"Felix are you okay?!", His mom's voice was filled with worry but he couldn't do anything else than pull Chan into another passionate kiss. And as a shocked gasp was heard and something dropped to the floor he knew that his mom and spotted them. "Lee Felix care to explain", they sat at table, the same one chan shoved Felix against, the couple on one side while his parents sat on the other.

"Mom, dad, this is chan my boyfriend, he'll be staying with for the next three days but leaves on Christmas Eve to visit his own family", Felix smiled, holding chan's hand under the table. "That's chan?", His dad asked turning to his mom. "Yes, that's chan" 

"I'm really happy to finally meet you", chan bowed quickly before sitting down again. "I'm happy too, you seem like a nice guy", and that was what Felix shocked. He wasn't expecting his dad to be so supportive towards his relationship with chan, since his mom probably told him some crusty stuff about his boyfriend. "You are?!", Both felix and his mom seemed shock. "Yeah I am, I really like your hairstyle", His dad complimented chan and the tips of the older's ears turned slightly pink. "Ah, thank you"

"I like your dad, he seems chill", chan said as they later sat on Felix's bed cuddled up together while watching a random show on Netflix. "I didn't think he would, like... be so understanding I thought my mom told him some bad stuff about you", Felix murmured. "Hey boys, I'll be heading out for a bit, we have enough food in the fridge", his dad popped his head through the door. "Thanks dad", Felix smiled before he closed the door again and suddenly a thought made it's way through Felix's brain. 

"Channie?"

"Yes baby?", Chan asked turning his head to the younger. "Can we try something?"

"Depends on what you're implying on...", chan raised an eyebrow and a cocky smile made it's way on Felix's face. 

"I want my mom to go crazy", he said suddenly placing himself on chan's lap.

"You want us to fuck don't you?"

"You know me so well", Felix laughed as he started to press himself down on chan's clothed dick. 

"Oh you little brat", chan cursed under his breath before switching positions so fast that Felix had to whine so loudly that probably even his neighbours heard him. 

Chan was quick in towering over the younger making him squirm under him. 

They kissed passionately, both knowing that it wasn't just making out more like a for play for the real pleasure. In the now three months of dating they never had sex, mostly because both of them bearly had time to and the most times they hung out it was just cuddling and a few heated makeout sessions. But even if they didn't Felix had his imagination, and he had countless of sleepless nights thinking about chan ponding into him. 

"Chris?", he sighed making the older look up while he fingered Felix entrance open.

"yes sunshine?", the older asked stopping his movements.

"I love you"

"I love you too baby", chan smiled scooting a bit higher to peck Felix's lips. 

"You can", Felix nodded at Chan before he pulled his fingers out and replacing it with his dick. "Oh fuck", his nails digged into Chan's back, he'd probably have a few red marks there, but at this moment he didn't care. It felt like his inners would widen to an impossible but also the most pleasure he received in his whole life. A high pitched moan ran past his lips as chan finally bottomed out. "You okay?", chan stood still not moving until Felix gave him an okay.

"Yeah, it's just kind of overwhelming, you can move, I'm ready", he took Chan's hand in his own linking their fingers together. Chan raised his upper body, almost pulling his dick out completely before he started moving in a steady rhythm, ponding into Felix. 

The younger knew, kind of, that he wasn't that type to stay quiet, he was really loud and giggly in general, so as he almost immediately started moaning and whining, he knew that he was fucked, he was by chan currently, but also by his mom when he would come down the stairs the next morning.

And when chan started stroking his dick in the same rythm he was ponding into him the older's name left Felix's lips like a mantra while he let out frustrated cries of pleasure. "chris, I-i think I'm-", he wasn't even able to finish his sentence as chan hit his prostate dead on and Felix screamed so loud while spilling cum over his stomach. The sudden thightness around his dick made chan moan loudly and spill in the condom a few moments later.

"Oh fuck", Felix gasped after chan collapsed on top of him, his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Your mom is gonna throw me out tomorrow", Chan laughed and the younger pouted in return. "No, you're not gonna leave until I say-"

"LEE FELIX!"

"Oh shit", they both looked at each other before breaking out into a fit of giggles. 

_ If long hair and tatoos _

_ are what attract you _

_ Baby then you're in luck _

**Author's Note:**

> This is hardly inspired by a tiktok edit I saw from Chan where someone edited chan with long hair, and after I saw an edit of him with Anarbor's 18  
> I just had to...
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it and it would be really nice if you'd leave any kind of feedback :D


End file.
